The present invention relates to a new and distinct Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum X morifolium, commercially grown as a garden Chrysanthemum plant, referred to as code number 66568 in U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 62/708,405 and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Domsuchir’.
The new Chrysanthemum plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Fareham, Hampshire, United Kingdom. The objective of the breeding program is to create new garden Chrysanthemum plants with numerous attractive inflorescences.
The new Chrysanthemum plant originated from a cross-pollination made in January, 2013 by the Inventor in Fareham, Hampshire, United Kingdom of a proprietary selection of Chrysanthemum X morifolium identified as code number 802483, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Chrysanthemum X morifolium identified as code number 802167, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Chrysanthemum plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Fareham, Hampshire, United Kingdom in September, 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum plant by terminal vegetative cuttings was first conducted in Fareham, Hampshire, United Kingdom in December, 2013. Asexual reproduction by terminal vegetative cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.